Perfection At it's Finest
by Mazarine Fennec
Summary: Zechs realizes just how perfect Duo Maxwell is.. and how sexy it is to see him at work.. sucky summary, i promise it's good though XD 2x6
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own Ford. I'd be rich if I did and you people wouldn't know I existed XD

Author's note: This was created when I was helping my step father unload a few things from the back of the truck and I saw the heavy duty straps there.

Warnings: M/M relationship, talk of sex... yadda yadda... this is a 2x6. From Zechs' point of view.

"Perfection At it's Finest I"

The phone's ringing again, and I've half a mind to just toss it out the window. It's almost three in the morning, and they're _still_ calling as if it were the middle of the afternoon. Perhaps I'll have a talk with those idiots at the phone security office. What don't they understand about 'important phone calls ONLY'? Then again, I suppose I can't blame them, they have to have someone to turn to and if the best candidate for that happens to be the brunette stirring beside me, I guess I cannot complain. But I'm sure that if they could see him sleep, they'd understand my frustration at these early morning calls.

With his head pillowed near my chest, mouth parted enough to let hot breath release, and hands wound haphazardly around me, he reminds me of a cherub... and not those cherubs from the old English paintings, but the ones that are so ungodly beautiful you wonder if it's a sin. He'd probably tell me I'm being an idiot and that he's _not_ beautiful in any way, but, well, if he could see himself with his hair all sprawled over white satin sheets he wouldn't say other wise. But I can see where he's coming from, after all, the man works with greasy vehicles, engines and steel parts all day, there's nothing beautiful about that profession. Which brings me back to the irritating phone beside the bed. I sigh and gently move my hand over his cheek, bending down so that my breath ghosted over pale skin.

"Duo, love wake up, phone." I say and said pilot makes a moaning noise and tried to curl up into me again, and as endearing as _that_ is he needs to wake up.

"Duo, wake up, phone." I say a bit louder and this time it does the trick. He opens groggy violet eyes and rolls over onto his back, his hand searching for the side of the bed where the telephone sits. I snort in amusement when he curses, almost knocking the receiver from the base, he's cute when his mind is all sleep muddled. Finally managing to pick the phone up successfully, he pushes himself up so that he's resting on his elbows and the fading moonlight is bathing his chest. I can't help the purr that rumbles through my own, that chest is simply god sent with every perfectly out lined muscle.

He runs a hand through his hair.

"Hello?" I glare at the phone, the scratchiness to his voice as he first wakes belongs only to my ears and I've half a mind to rip the phone from his ear and demand the name of those who dare witness something I feel I should be greedy about. I can hear someone talking on the other line and from experience and repetitive exposure to that voice, I can recognize it as Hilde, and she sounds almost as thrilled about the phone call as I am.

"'M sorry Duo, really...but you're the only one close enough to get that call." I can hear her say and Duo lets out a long sigh.

"It's alright.. What and where is it?" he says, moving to get out of bed. As I'm now propped up on my elbow, I get a perfect view of his ass as he removes the sheets.

"Up on Southside Boulevard.. Apparently there was a nasty crash... went over he embankment..." Ah, so he was going out on a crash call this time... and only four hours before hand it was a tow call for some poor old woman who's beater had suddenly died on her.

"I'll be there in a bit, see ya Hil."

"I'm really sorry Duo."

"S'okay, go get some sleep." there's an audible click as she hangs up and he moves to put the receiver back down before running his hands over his face as he stands to get dressed. Duo Maxwell... always the giver. I tilt my head a bit and watched him move with practiced easy. I guess from so many morning missions during the war he's an expert as side stepping anything in the dark. Maybe I'll ask him some time if he's got night vision... what a _wonderful_ exploration _that_ could be. I move back to the present as I hear the zipper of his jeans.

"Do you have to go?" I ask and he grunts, looking around for the shirt he'd discarded earlier that night. He's been spending far too much time with Yuy, now he even sounds like it, and he hasn't even looked at me.

"Duo?"

"Yeah." he said, answering my first question. I sigh and flop back against the sheets, already losing his warmth. I hear a bit of a scuffle before he's sitting down on my side of the bed and staring down at me. He's pulled his hair back into a ponytail, obviously too tired to care what the hell it looks like. Maybe I should inform him that it makes him even more divine than the usual braid. He bends down and places a kiss at my lips and I give in– it's hard not too with a mouth like that. He smells like sweat and Lavender, something so intoxicating I shake with the effort not to touch him.

When he pulls back, I don't even hide the irritation and exasperation from my face and he gives me that tiny smile.. The sympathetic one that always says. ' I know how you feel and I don't like it either'. Well then dammit don't go!

"Wanna come with?" he asks and I raise an eyebrow. This was a different turn of events. Normally he'd just up and go and try to get back as soon as possible, he's never asked me to go with him.

"Go with you?" I repeat and he nods.

"Yeah, depending on the crash, I don't know what time I'll be home, I might need some help." he says and searches my face.

Don't get me wrong, I've never had a problem getting dirty, I was a little boy once, I climbed trees, played in mud puddles. I was also in a war, and had to have a new uniform tailored frequently because all of the other's would stain with dirt or blood or soot. However, I wasn't the type to actually work around something where I'd purposefully get dirty, hence, working with that damnable behemoth he calls a rollback. That thing is covered in grease, and I just don't have the mechanical skills like him. How am I going to be any help?

As I look up again, I notice the look he's giving me and I understand. He doesn't actually _need_ me with the physical help, he's just asking for my presence there. After all, he's said time and time again that the rollback's heater still doesn't work and I'm pretty sure that it's colder outside than it should be for being September. I sigh and push myself up, a signal that I'd given in... again. He smiled and pecks me on the cheek before moving out of the bedroom door and to the kitchen where he normally tosses his keys. I shook my head– the things I did for the love of my life...

TBC

Sorry, it was becoming too long for my comfort area of a "one-shot" so I've decided to make it a two shot or three shot. Please R&R I love hearing from you all


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own Ford. I'd be rich if I did and you people wouldn't know I existed XD

Author's note: This was created when I was helping my step father unload a few things from the back of the truck and I saw the heavy duty straps there.

Warnings: M/M relationship, talk of sex... yadda yadda... this is a 2x6. From Zechs' point of view.

"Perfection At it's Finest II"

I take back my words from earlier. It's _fucking _ frigid outside! Moving my uniform jacket closer around me I slip farther into the seat and give an involuntary shudder. Duo must have noticed because he reached over to the heater and turned the knob to a higher heat setting. I can instantly feel the warmth seeping into my boots and I relax a little bit more. His hand returns to the steering wheel and with it my eyes. He moves like a perfection. Those hands grip easily to the leather of the steering wheel and I'm under the impression that there's indents there, because I know he holds the steering wheel a certain way that's comfortable for him– he always has. I watch him flick his wrist and his hand is on the edge of the steering wheel. With a flick of his pinky the ' tick tick tick of the turning signal fills the silence of the cab. I learned early on that he absolutely loathes driving with the radio on, which, in itself, is a rather amusing fact, considering who he is. And it's also amazing to realize that he's tolerating the cold better than I am. I have to keep reminding myself that as a child he slept in cold like this, so ...

I watch as his hands fold over each other on the wheel and the truck turns down another road. The leather slips back trough his fingers and he grips it once again as we're driving down a straight stretch. I had always pegged Duo as the owner of an exotic sports car, like a Turbo Coupe or something. I mean, I had always pictured him as the type to spend hours on end and money from god knows where to soup up a vehicle enough that it traveled more than 200 miles per hour down a straight stretch of highway. I always figured he'd be into illegal drifting or drag racing. So it was quite the shocker when we began to "court one another"( hush, dating sounds so immature), that he drove a black Ford F-350 Super Duty. It was a nice shocker though. You cannot believe how masculine a vehicle can make someone look, and he's nothing but as he sits behind the wheel, the power of a diesel V8 beneath the hood, roaring loudly. It's damn sexy and I've told him so before.

We're suddenly immobile and it takes my brain a moment to realize that we've pulling into the garage. I look over to him and he's unbuckling himself silently from the seat.

"C'mon Zechs." he says and I sigh, unbuckling myself too. We move quickly from the truck towards the monster Rollback in the garage.. I quickly climb inside and I see him already sticking the key in the ignition and starting it up with an even louder roar than his truck, only this one's not as appealing to me. I shimmy myself across the bench seat and place my back against his side to try and soak up some of his warmth. Besides, it's more comfortable as I stretch my legs out over the rest of the seat. If he minded he didn't show it as he moved his arm over my head to the back of the seat and turned to look back in the direction he was pulling out. I took that moment to look at the hands now closer for an even more in depth inspection.

His hands aren't big, in fact, they're rather small, and Duo is small, well, compared to me he is..considering I'm older than he. They're not smooth like my own, which only proves that he doesn't wear gloves and hasn't in all his years before during and after the wars. But that's _alright_ because I love those hands. I love feeling those hands trailing over my skin, stroking a growing erection and moving over my shoulders to the sweet spot behind my ears. For one so young and inexperienced in love, Duo is a very quick learner.

I watch those hands move even as one of them drapes around my shoulders. I feel small for once.. And I wonder if this is how he must feel when wrapped in my own arms.. When walking with me in public.. While pinned beneath me against the sheets. I don't wonder too much on it as I lean my head down in his lap. There's a surprising amount of room for me to do so and for him to drive comfortably. I look up at his face. It's not hard to see that he's tired, and I don't blame him. He's been going non stop since about 3 in the afternoon and it's rare that he gets a sleep filled night like he's supposed to... I swear I'm disconnecting the phone lines when we get home. But the tiredness in his eyes aside, I feel as if I'm looking at the very fallen angel he proclaims to be.

He's got a soft, heart shaped face with a defining jaw line. Duo's eyes are bright as they stare ahead of us in determination and I smile to myself. I'm the only one who's seen this side of Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe... hacker extraordinare. I'm the only one he allows to see the serious and quiet side, and the way his lips form a small frown as his eyes dart over the road. He's a bit paranoid, I can see it in the shifting of his eyes, but I think nothing of it, all soldiers are paranoid, it comes with being through life threatening situations. But it's a nice change from the normally hyper active man, he's so _calm_ and ready, and I think this is the first time I've ever seen him like _this_ specifically. I've never seen him out on the job, I've always seen him leave for the job, I've seen him in his office after a few quick visits, and I've seen him come home from the job. I've never seen him work, so I guess I should use this as an opportunity to see just what exactly he does.

"What's got you so fascinated with my face?" he chuckles as the rollback hits a rather nasty pot hole. My head jolts in his lap and he grunts a little bit.

"Sorry– And everything has me fascinated by your face Duo." I said and grinned when he leaned his head into the hand I'd reached up to touch peach skin.

"Ok, I think I can deal with that..." he said and I smiled, satisfied. I kept my head in his lap in silence then, my eyes closed as I listened to the engine and the occasional passing of a car. It was freezing yes, but I was comfortable enough I could ignore it.

"Damn, they didn't say how bad it really was." he muttered and I looked up to see Duo's eyes moving around. I could also see the reflection of blue and red flashing lights on the ceiling. We must have been at the crash site. Sitting up from his lap, I looked out the window.

"Good lord! What were they doing? Trying to recreate medieval jousting with cars?" I said and he sighed and pulled up past the accident.

"Who the hell knows..." he muttered and began his work. I watched avidly as his eyes became focused and he put his arm over the seat once again. His hands moved expertly over the steering wheel and shift as he tried to right the monstrosity of a vehicle enough to make his job of retrieving the car - which by the way was over the embankment– easier. When he finally had it right, he put it in park and unbuckled.

"C'mon." he grumbled and I climbed out of the vehicle with him. The police were there and I could see an ambulance and a paramedic. I was relieved though that both drivers were unharmed and in the back of the ambulance. I watched Duo walk over to the Policeman and began to talk to him in a professional voice. I felt pride rise within me as I listened to the words fall off his tongue in such professionalism you would ahve thought he had done this for a living all his life. With a nod, Duo turned from the policeman and then to me.

"Zechs, get in that box there, the metal one and grab me three of those big ass rachet straps." he said and I nodded, I had no idea what in the blazing hells a ratchet strap was, but I figured it wouldn't be too hard to figure it out. I opened the steel box welded to the side of the rollback and looked for the biggest things in there I could find. Luckily, they all looked to be the same thing and the big ones kind of stood out, they were a bright yellow... like that one car Winner drove, disgusting really but..oh well.

"These?" I called to him and he lifted his head from the back. With a nod I walked them over to him.

"Just hold em for me for a sec, I gotta pull the damn car up from the bank." I nodded and stepped back and watched again like I was watching a movie. He worked fast, flipping switches and turning on lights. His hand moved over a lever and the back of the roll back tipped itself up to about a 45 degree angle. When he was satisfied, Duo then, barehanded, grabbed a rather large chain and pulled it, sliding down the hill to the car. I watched as his arms flexed and muscle moved beneath skin...alright, when did the imbecile get rid of his jacket? It was freezing!! He hooked the chain securely to the bottom of the car's grill, the only piece that looked sturdy enough to be pulled, and climbed back up the hill. I held out my hand and he took it, hoisting himself up with a small thanks.

"Thank me by replacing your coat back onto your person idiot." I said and he just gave me one of those grins before getting back to work. With another push of the lever the chain was pulling the tons of smashed steel up over the bank and onto the rollback. When that was finished, he moved again and slid the back right into place.

"Alright, now you can help me, go over to the other side." I nodded as he took the straps from me.

We worked quickly and as I watched him I noticed that his hands were now greasy from working with the equipment and he looked warm. His bangs were sticking to his face as the clinking of metal on metal grated through my ears.. I never thought something so ordinary would seem so.. Erotic, or so beautiful. The metal and the movements of one Duo maxwell were captivating because all the time I knew he existed I had heard that eh was nothing more than a bumbling idiot. Well, I suppose Relena had something to do with it, rather pissy once she found out that Duo had turned her "beloved" Heero gay. I had wanted to laugh the first time I'd seen Duo's hand down Yuy's back pockets, gripping at his ass and the soldier was _letting_ him do it. They made a handsome couple, but, he and _I_ make an even better one. I think now, that I've held him, talked to him, and listened to the stories he had to tell, I've seen Duo Maxwell, and I've never seen anything so.. Captivating, so ethereal.

"Hey, Zechs, we're done." I looked up at Duo's voice and saw him heading towards the door once more. He turned back to me with a smile.

"Let's go home?" I smiled and nodded and climbed into the truck with him again. Once inside I moved once more so that this time I was practically in his lap, holding his body to me and my face pressed against his neck. I took a deep breath. He now smelled like sweat, lavender and grease, and ironically, the combination was brain addlingly divine. He smiled and tilted his head, knowing exactly why I had my face there in the first place, and started the vehicle back up, heading towards the garage once more.

As my mouth worked over feverish skin, tasting the salt of sweat I had made up my mind. Duo maxwell was perfection at it's finest. He may have hidden it away from the world, but what I had witnessed tonight was probably the most perfect thing I'll ever witness. It was the side of a person that their other never usually sees, the side that makes them the double coin, the other half. And as I suck a little harder and grin at the perfect little moan that rumbles out of his chest I realize that I didn't really know anything about that perfection of his... I had never _seen_ it before, and when we got home, after I'd cut the phone lines, I'd spend the rest of the night, morning and afternoon exploring that perfection.

Um... I didn't really like the end, but all in all I thought it was a cool idea. It was really cool, watching my step dad work with the roll back when he went on a tow call. He's been at it for years and he just has this "perfect" look about him when he goes at it. I thought that maybe sexy Zechsy would be able to see that in his lovely little deathling X3 Anyways. I'm tryign to give you guys some fics because I don't know when the next update will be. My wisdom teeth are being removed on Thursday and as such , I won't be doin' much of anything, as I'll be in tremendous pain.. So, hope you liked it and please, R&R, I REALLY want to know what you thought about it.


End file.
